Their Day
by Suffering Angel
Summary: It was a long, long day, but at least now they can rest easy, just the two of them. For RokuShi day on DA


I don't own KH.

_**Their Day**_

It was a long, grueling day. It wasn't such an exception to the rule, though, oh no; when those two youths were concerned, such demanding schedules were without a doubt the majority. That was, without a doubt, their very reason for being - to follow their orders to the letter, to defeat as many of the darkness-infested enemies, and to further their Organization's goals. One had no time for silly things such as complaints or demands, as getting through a single day at a time was almost too great a feat to perform.  
>Indeed, long, grueling days that left them exhausted were, without a doubt, the common occurrence.<br>That didn't mean there weren't exceptions, such days that made the rest of them seem like casual walks through a green, flourishing park on a chilly spring day.  
>That was exactly one such day.<p>

"I can't feel my feet." The young girl seemingly no more than 15 let herself complain softly as she hugged her knees to her chest. Her knee-high black boots were discarded on the floor behind her, and one had to wonder how she managed to balance herself on the balcony's railing, just wide enough to fit her slim figure over it in that pose.  
>No doubt it was the result of many grueling, long days in which Xion battled the Darkness that gave her the necessary agility to do so.<p>

"You really should switch out of those heels." The young boy no doubt of a similar age gently berated in a tone that was at once both teasing and sympathetic. He was covered with the same dust and soot as she, as they shared that day's mission, but it seemed the difference in footwear was showing - for he was the one who volunteered to go down and purchase their usual refreshments, two units of sea-salt ice cream.

A day in Roxas's life just didn't feel complete without one of those.

"Those are the only boots they have for me, apparently." Xion replied tiredly, but the sight of the treat the boy was offering her made her smile despite her exhaustion.

"Next time's on me?"

"Unless Axel shows up, he owes me like a dozen sticks." Came the somewhat huffed reply, and Roxas took his seat next to Xion on the balcony's railing.

Finally, a moment of peace, the young Organization member thought to himself as he let out a long sigh and let himself relax. It was, without a doubt, his favorite place in that or any world, he concluded to himself as he looked out at the peaceful town. The breeze blew through his hair and made the many metallic trinkets over his coat chime as they brushed against each other. Only there could he feel truly at ease, could allow himself to relax. And he knew he wasn't alone in thinking that way, he thought as he turned to his side. His friend was staring about absently, and he wondered if he left her alone - would she fall asleep?

"Your ice cream's melting." He stated plainly yet loudly, and let himself be amused when she turned to lick the few mischievous drops from her gloves.

He better make sure she didn't; it was a long way down to the pavement below.

–

"Axel sure is taking his time..." Xion observed after a while in which the two were still on their lonesome. She was trying to look over the building's corner, hoping to see Axel approach. With the sunset being up ahead there was no shadow to help her see him, and the wind hid any sounds that might've been his footsteps.

She couldn't help but pout the next moment, her ice cream's stick bobbing up and down between her lips.

"He did say he might be late today..." Roxas reminded gently, but sounded just as displeased by the fact their redheaded friend was absent that day.

Perhaps there was a positive side to it regardless, however, he wondered and turned to look at his still-barefoot companion.

If before Roxas dared to only think Xion was tired, now he was positive she was ready to drop. The girl was wobbling where she sat, and more than once he felt the need to jump because he thought she was going to fall. She smiled awkwardly at him after sitting back up, but now he wondered how she managed to keep her eyes open.

It made sense, he figured. Boys were supposed to have better stamina than girls, right? Axel said that once. It must've been true, seeing the poor state his friend was in. When next she stopped trying to see through the brick wall behind them and turned to look ahead, he rested his hand on her shoulder, making her look at him. The innocent expectation shining in her eyes and standing in a harsh contrast to her heavy lids made him purse his lips, but when he finally opened them to speak, found he couldn't.

This was _their thing_, wasn't it? Their very special time together. To say what he was going to say...

But Axel would surely understand, wouldn't he? It was for their friend's sake.

"Maybe you should head back. You need to rest."

Ah, there it was. That angry pout with the ice cream stick pressing up against her nose as she squinted her lips. Next came the angrily narrowed eyes, and the eventual huff.

All comic reactions set aside then, Xion sat back up and looked at Roxas somewhat pleadingly. Or was it tiredly, he had a hard time telling.

"But Axel isn't here yet. I don't wanna miss out on our time together. Just for a bit longer, please, Roxas?"

He tried to make that sigh come out as exasperated and annoyed; it sounded a lot more like defeat.

"Ok, but then I'm dragging you back if I have to."

He was rewarded with a grateful giggle.

"Thanks."

That settled, Roxas returned to staring ahead, but he didn't manage to do so for too long. Movement at the corner of his eyes drew his attention and he looked just in time to see something bright and tiny fall down from the balcony.

Was that... a Winner stick?

Before the thought to reach out for it and most likely fall too could even cross his mind only to be pushed away, Roxas realized something bigger and easier to notice moved as well. He turned his head in time to see Xion lean against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

So surprised and shocked he was, the poor thing, that he could only stare and gap in awe.

She was warm...

"I think that was a Winner stick." Xion offered matter-of-factly and tried her best to look at Roxas in an odd angle.

Finally out of his daze, Roxas shook his head and sighed.

"You really _are_ out of it if you chewed on it for so long without realizing it."

"Wonder if it still counts if it's over-chewed..."

"...we'll never know now." Roxas concluded with an over-dramatic sigh, but let out a real one when the girl resting against him giggled.

"Seriously though, you should go-"

"You promised." Came the all too easy retort, but before Roxas could even try and come up with a comeback -

"It's ok if it's like this, right?" Xion asked, and Roxas couldn't help but feel his cheeks go noticeably warmer as she pulled to sit closer still.

"This way, I won't fall."

"Or we both will." Was Roxas's final attempt to show resistance, but he simply shook his head at himself, much to the girl's amusement.

With her there, he could only hold one hand up in defeat, after all.

"Fine, you win. _But_ - just for a while. You said so yourself."

She nodded her head against his shoulder and offered him an oddly-angled grateful look before closing her eyes, a content smile on her lips.

"You're warm."

He felt the blood rushing to his face again, and he turned away, looking not unlike a disgruntled kitten.

"So long as you're _comfortable_..."

And with that she fell silent, quite comfortable indeed to the point she fell asleep soon after. Roxas was thus left to his thoughts, and made a mental note to ask Axel about all the peculiar events that took place that afternoon. His cheeks, in particular, were behaving quite oddly...

And the infamous redhead himself? He was thanking the heavens from around the corner.

"Oh, about _time_ you two~!" He snickered to himself and glanced one last time at the odd couple before turning to vanish into the Darkness.

Well, he wasn't one _not_ to ruin moments, but he could always consider that a personal favor to the both of them.


End file.
